villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Margot (Are You Afraid of the Dark?)
Margot is a main antagonist from the Teen Nick horror series Are You Afraid of the Dark? He is the main antagonist of the episode "The Tale of the Night Shift". He poses as a teenage girl named Margot but is in fact a sadistic and ancient vampire terrorizing a hospital. He was portrayed by Elisabeth Rosen and Andreas Aspergis. Tale of the Night Shift The episode begins with the protagonist, Amanda has to work nightshift at the hospital. She is introduced to Margot, who is under the guise of a friendly teenage girl. Margot is enthusiastic about getting to work as an orderly. Amanda's friend Felix is sent to sign in a delivery at the hospital - a coffin. While alone, Felix is stalked and bitten by a vampire and his seemingly dead body is placed in the mourge. Amanda and her friend Colin, who is a patient at the hospital, go look for Colin's missing roommate, a boy in a wheel chair. Colin mentions the boy wanted to see the morgue, so they check there to find Felix's apparently dead body. Meanwhile, the vampire goes around feeding off of the hospital's staff and patients, turning them into his vampire henchmen. The vampiric Felix nearly attacks Amanda and Colin, before calming down and explaining that he and the others are still changing and can be saved if they kill the vampire that bit them. "Margot" appears and cheerfully explains that he picked the job at the hospital because it's, in his own words "like a candy store". Margot attacks Felix while Amanda and Colin make a break for it. Colin and Amanda come up with a plan to destroy the vampire's coffin in the hospital's incinerator. Amanda decides to lure the vampire away, and makes a run for it. Being presumed by the vampire and his minions, Amanda is chased to the hospital's roof, where Margot corners her. Colin struggles with the coffin and is again attacked by Felix, who is talked down by Colin, who says that Amanda is dead they don't help her. Margot grabs Amanda by the throat and lifts her off the roof, intending to drop her off and lick up whats left, all while laughing at her screams. Margot pulls her back onto the roof deciding the old fashioned way is better and prepares to bite her neck. Colin and Felix manage to push the coffin into the incinerator, and Margot is set on fire. Margot struggles as he burns and falls off the hospital roof to his death. After Margot's death, his minions turn back to normal with no memory of what happened, except for Felix. The episode ends with everything back to normal. Category:Are You Afraid of the Dark Villains Category:Sadists Category:Vampires Category:Pure Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Horror Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Monsters Category:Evil Creator Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Charismatic Category:Man-Eaters Category:Undead Category:Trickster Category:Immortals Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Damned Souls Category:Psychopath Category:Mastermind Category:One-Shot Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mongers Category:Slaver Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Brainwashers Category:Dark Fantasy Villains